


Sparks

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mild Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Late at night and unable to sleep, Taker shares a tender moment with Flame.





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> This got really self indulgent fast lol  
> Also tentacles haha

Takeru rolled over again in bed, trying to find some position that would allow him to finally just fall asleep. He was completely and utterly exhausted and yet, no matter what he did he just couldn't seem to fall asleep. His mind was abuzz with thoughts and refused to let him relax.

With a groan he rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling, arms dropping to his sides with a light thump.

"Takeru?" A soft voice sounded from his duel disk as the screen lit up and Flame peered out. "Is everything alright?"

"Mmm, I can't sleep that's all," said Takeru with a sigh, draping an arm over his forehead.

"Nightmares?" asked Flame.

He shook his head, "No, I just, can't fall asleep," he said. "Too much on my mind I guess. The last few days have been, busy you know?"

Flame nodded in agreement, arms folded over his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I doubt it'll help. I just want to sleep," said Takeru.

A flicker of movement from the corner of his eye caught Takeru's attention and he turned his head slightly, only to very nearly jump out of his skin at the sight of Flame perched on his pillow. He yelped in surprise, scrambling away very suddenly.

"What are you-since when can you..."

Flame cocked his head to one side, "Since always. Does this bother you?"

Takeru shook his head, "No, you just surprised me. I didn't know you could do that here, in the real world I mean."

"I'm more than just a computer program Takeru," said Flame as Takeru carefully scooped him up in his hands as he sat up. "Besides, I can do a lot of things you don't know about."

"Is that so?"

Flame nodded, "Of course. I'm just full of surprises."

Takeru laughed before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Flame's forehead, the tiny Ignis momentarily glowing brightly in the dark. "Thanks."

"But I haven't done anything yet."

"For just being you, and being there for me," he said with a small smile. "I'd hug you if I could but you're, just a little small. I might squish you."

"Well I don't have to be small."

Takeru stared at him. "Wait, what? You can be bigger?"

Flame nodded, "It's just, it can be, off-putting to some and I didn't want to frighten you with it."

"You could never scare me Flame," said Takeru with a reassuring smile.

Flame tilted his head to the side, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, besides you're my partner remember?"

Flame looked thoughtful for a moment before standing up in Takeru's hands. "Just, try not to scream at me."

Takeru wasn't sure what he expected by way of 'large Flame' aside from well, the obvious, Flame as he was only human sized. He definitely was not expecting Flame to sprout extra limbs from his sides, or for him to gain a mouth full of what seemed to be jagged looking teeth while a lone eyeball stared down at him, an eye not to dissimilar to the one that appeared while Flame was in his duel disk. The large Ignis towered over him, staring down at him cautiously.

Slowly, Takeru reached up, cupping Flame's face (at least he hoped that was now his face and not the glowing spots on his chest that had been his eyes, or else things were going to get weird) in his hands. The Ignis was surprisingly warm to the touch and smooth. And soft, he wasn't hard like metal, but soft, almost like skin or smooth rubber, even though Takeru could tell by touch that Flame did not have skin, not like his anyways.

"You're not frightened?" asked Flame.

"No? I mean, I feel like I should be but, I'm not scared," said Takeru. "Though, you are...you're a lot bigger than I imagined you'd be."

"I suppose it helps that you're not wearing your glasses," teased Flame.

"Hey, my eyesight isn't that bad!"

Releasing Flame's face he reached for one of his limbs. It didn't have fingers, ending more like a paddle with a flame shaped mark in the center of it. Takeru held is carefully, running his hands over the smooth surface. The pad was almost as large as one of his hands and it squished pleasantly as he held it, having the same not-quite-skin feel as the rest of Flame.

As he was examining Flame's limb, he didn't notice the others moving till they wrapped around him, pulling him close.

"And now I can hug you," purred Flame, nuzzling Takeru as he held him close.

"Y-yeah, you can," stuttered Takeru, cheeks burning a deep red. Flame seemed to radiate warmth and Takeru couldn't help but to want to snuggle closer. He hoped Flame wouldn't mind.

Then Flame leaned down, pressing his mouth against Takeru's forehead.

"Flame, what are you doing?" asked Takeru, looking up at him.

"This is how you express affection for those you care about, is it not?" asked Flame, tilting his head to one side. "You did it to me earlier."

"Wait, were you trying to...kiss me?" asked Takeru, cheeks reddening slightly.

The Ignis shifted nervously, tapping a pair of tentacle-like limbs together in an action that reminded Takeru of someone poking their fingers together shyly. "I suppose so, yes. Is it, alright?"

"It's fine," said Takeru, wrapping his arms around Flame. He was pretty sure any normal person would have been terrified to have a set of jaws that large that close to their face, but at the same time, Takeru wasn't sure he really counted as a 'normal' person any more, not with everything that had happened to him in his life. He wasn't scared, in fact he was a bit, intrigued. Curiously he brought a hand up, tracing it along Flame's face and the edge of his jaws.

"You know, if you really want to show affection, you do it like this," he said, taking Flame's head between his hands and leaning in till his lips touched the crease of Flame's mouth.

Flame made a startled noise, eye widening in surprise as Takeru pressed against him. "T-t-takeru!"

"I'm sorry I overstepped!" he stammered, pulling back quickly and pressing his face into his hands with a muffled whine. "I shouldn't have done that, sorry."

"Takeru..." Flame's limbs wound gently around Takeru's wrists, slowly pulling his hands away from his face while another moved to push his chin up.

Takeru swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked up at Flame, cheeks burning deeply as his heart pounded in his ears.

"You don't need to apologize," said Flame softly, nuzzling Takeru gently.

"I-I don't?" he asked. "But I, you, I thought...are you sure?"

Flame nodded as he drew Takeru close, releasing Takeru's hands as he wound around Takeru again. "Could you, do it again?"

"You, want me to kiss you again?"

Flame nodded, looking almost, embarrassed. "It felt, good. And you said it's, how you show affection. And I like you."

Takeru's heart skipped a beat as a soft 'oh' died on his lips. "Ah well, close your eye, please."

Flame complied quietly and Takeru's hands shook as he rested them on Flame's shoulders before leaning in, his own eyes falling closed.

It was a strange sensation, kissing something with no lips-not that Takeru had much of a base of reference for what kissing something with lips would feel like. As he leaned in, pressing close to Flame, he felt a limb press against the back of his head as Flame leaned down and he blushed as he realized that Flame was kissing him back.

"Flame..." He murmured against the Ignis' mouth as he wrapped his arms around the back of his neck. Flame's mouth moved against his and a muffled whine escaped Takeru's lips as something brushed along them, teasing at the gap between them. His breath hitched in his throat as Flame pressed past his lips and into his mouth and he dug his fingers into the softness that was Flame's shoulders. A pleasant shiver rolled down his spine, despite the firmness of Flame's grip he was gentle and tender, his touch soft and comforting.

"I love you," murmured Takeru as he pulled away for air, breath coming in soft pants. "I love you Flame."

"I love you too, Takeru," replied Flame with a soft rumble. "Are you, feeling any better now?"

Takeru smiled, "I think so, thank you."

"I am glad I could make you feel better," replied Flame, leaning down to nuzzle him softly before unwinding his limbs from about Takeru. He gave a stretch before shrinking back down to his natural state with a sigh. "Would it be alright if I stayed with you?" asked Flame as Takeru lay back down, wiggling under his covers.

"I just don't want to squish you on accident," said Takeru as he rolled onto his side.

Flame's face squished into the approximation of a smile. "I'll be fine," he said.

Takeru smiled and held his hand out, allowing Flame to nestle into it and against his fingers. Even at his small size he was warm to the touch. "Goodnight, Flame."

"Goodnight, Takeru."


End file.
